A voice assistant is software running on a terminal, and can communicate with a user by voice and assist the user to implement various functions specified by the user, such as information searching and terminal operating. Since Apple launched the voice assistant Siri, users pay more attention to the voice assistant field and more frequently use a voice assistant software type, which helps development of the voice assistant.
Currently, the voice assistant can be combined with an application program installed in the terminal. A user sends an instruction for executing a certain task to the voice assistant, and the voice assistant invokes a corresponding application program to complete the task. It greatly enriches functions that can be completed by the user by using the voice assistant as a single entry.
In the existing technology, Siri is used as an example. Siri can cooperate with six types of application programs (taxi hailing, communication, photo searching, payment transactions, network phone, and fitness). When receiving voice input of a user, Siri determines an intention of the user, and determines whether to process the intention or invoke an application program to process the intention. If Siri determines to invoke the application program, Siri extracts related information from a result of user voice recognition generated by Siri, and provides the related information for the application program. The application program implements a function specified in the information based on the information provided by Siri.
It can be learned that the information provided by Siri is a basis for correctly completing a task specified by the user. When Siri cannot accurately identify the input voice, it is difficult for the user to achieve a satisfactory level of function control by voice.